Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure, for example, relates to wireless communication systems, and more particularly to protecting wireless communications from bursty interference or puncturing.
Description of Related Art
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code-division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time-division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency-division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (OFDMA) systems.
By way of example, a wireless multiple-access communication system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, otherwise known as user equipments (UEs). A base station may communicate with UEs on downlink channels (e.g., for transmissions from a base station to a UE) and uplink channels (e.g., for transmissions from a UE to a base station). A base station communicating with a UE may be referred to as a serving base station, while other nearby base stations may be referred to as neighbor base stations.
Communication between a UE and a base station may, however, be negatively affected by bursty interference or by puncturing. At times, a serving base station may puncture an ongoing communication with a UE in order to provide sufficient communication resources for other low latency or mission critical communications. Additionally, bursty communications involving a neighboring base station could result in interference in communications between a UE and a serving base station. Even bursty communications over unrelated networks may result in interference in communications between a UE and a serving base station.